The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks including audio/video multimedia. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of multimedia technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Many devices exist for displaying multimedia content. They include television entertainment systems, desktop computers, laptops, tablet computing devices, handheld computing devices, Smartphones, and the like. Multimedia systems may allow a user to play multimedia data on the multimedia device. When a provider attempts to deliver multimedia data to a consumer across a network, but the provider is unable to ensure constant network performance, and is unable to dictate the specifications of the user's playback device, it becomes challenging to provide the consumer with a continuous and uninterrupted multimedia experience.